Guilty Pleasure
by aurora0914
Summary: How can something so wrong feel so right? He wondered. Yet, he knew he couldn't stop... NejiHina
1. Sin I

**Well~ Im not sure when Im going to post this, but it has been an idea going through my mind. This time, NejixHinata, but with a bit of UchihaxHinata! ., I sooo love the Hinata pairings! But this will be a short fanfic, so... Oh well! Enjoy! Neji is 17, while Hinata is 16.**

Guilty Pleasure: Sin I

He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be thinking this. But standing there, watching her dance with those black eyed devils made his blood boil. It really did.

She, with those large, doll like lavender eyes, that made his heart warm, with her soft blue-black hair, pale white skin, she held the key to his heart. She's held it ever since her third birthday, but he doubted that she'd remember. Even her name, Hinata, had a lightening effect on his soul. His very being lived to be there with her; and he wanted her, so _so _badly. It wasn't even real, this deep feeling of lust and instinctive want to posses. The want to_ own _her was so strong, that sometimes he had trouble resisting.

An inner growl came in his throat as he watched her drink a glass of champaign. As he watched both the Uchiha brothers slowly become enchanted with her; the same way he had become enchanted with her. No, he had to talk to her. But somehow he knew that it wouldn't be just 'talk'.

He ignored the wrongness of his actions. He ignored his morals screaming murder at him. He ignored the way his best friend stared at him, curiosity so unusually seen on his happy face. He stalked towards her, towards his Hinata, and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the ballroom. The guests were still gallantly chatting there, in the glory of the function. They were supposed to be there, taking care of the company's name. Although he was sure that no one would notice their absence; they were too far gone.

And now, thinking about it, so was he.

He dragged her to his room; it was closer, after all. She seemed surprised by his anger, and his roughness. Yet her actions were slightly sluggish; the few glasses of champaign she had already were effecting her. He threw her on the bed, climbing on top of her.

His bed was situated in the middle of his room, which was a pristine white, neat as neat can be. A bookshelf full of books took up most of the space to the left; while on the right was a large desk that held a computer and some picture frames. The chandelier added to the simple magnificence of the room; there was no way the heir to a rich company can have any less, of course.

All was ignored, as he stared into her eyes, his long brown hair trailing his back. He sighed into her soft hair, holding her hands captive over her head. " Do you know what you do to me, Hinata?" it was said in a low tone, huskier than usual, as his body fell in line with his mood. "What you do to men?", her eyes were wide with surprise, now. But, even with that surprise still there, a hint of lust entered it. They were seventeen, and their hormones were in full blast.

An unimaginable dirtiness entered his already stone heart. It was wrong, his brain chanted, over and over again. It was overlooked, although, as his heart and body were basking in the glow of letting them take full power. "What?" she answered in a breathy tone. She was still confused. Well, he would show her.

He kissed her lips, something he hadn't done since he was 13, when she was asleep. But now that she was awake, even though it added a layer of guilt and wrongness to it all, it was still more pleasurable. As he kissed her, letting his senses take over fully, his body rubbed against hers. Unimaginable lust was awoken as she kissed back, although hesitantly, letting him be dominant. He felt a sense of disappointment as she pulled away. "Neji, it's wrong" she whispered in his ear. "We shouldn't be doing this." the forbidden of this all added to the excitement. The saying, 'wanting what you couldn't have' worked perfectly here. Though Neji would have it.

Even though he felt dirty just thinking about it. 

Every no she said, it was coded. It was a yes. He could hear it in her tone, her body language screamed at him. So he paid her words no mind as he kissed her again. Just as he had predicted, she had no objections. And they kissed, and kissed, and kissed, until her mouth decided to leave his, and roam to his jaw, neck, collarbone. He remembered that she was still slightly tipsy. That, he was grateful for. She wasn't the usual stuttering wreck when she was slightly tipsy. And she thought less when she was slightly tipsy. That was fine.

She pulled back, the final attempt to put a stop to this all. "Br- Neji, what if father finds out? This is" he didn't let her finish her sentence. He kissed her kissable lips instead, his hands starting to roam her body. It was wrong. Very, very wrong. But, he just _didn't care_. They engaged in a tongue battle, which he won, and he explored her mouth to the best of his abilities.

It was going to be a long, long night.

And a long night it was. Neji woke up in the morning, with a light headache, and he was slightly startled at the fact that he was naked. He looked at the body next to his, and when he saw who it was, blood rushed downwards. It was her.

It shouldn't have been her.

It should have been someone else.

But, why was he so excited?

She woke up next to him, groaning out loud, with a hangover. Neji didn't find weird; she had drunk quite a few glasses of champaign yesterday. She looked at him, with some horror in her eyes. She found it weird, like him. Then she looked at her naked self, and Neji had to clasp a hand around her mouth to keep her from screaming bloody murder. Did she find sleeping with him that disgusting?

When she wrenched his hand away, she whispered in a few ragged breaths, "Neji, father is coming home today..." Neji instantly paled. Shit. If he found out about this, it he would be livid. He would forbid them from seeing each other. And Neji couldn't take that. He was addicted. To her. Even if he knew how unhealthy it was, he still couldn't stop. "What now?" she asked, trying to re-establish all the barriers that had been broken the night before due to their intoxicated states.

"You know what now" he told her back. It was true. They were probably going to continue doing what they were doing now; but they'd have to keep it hidden. If anyone knew... they'd probably be unable to keep the secret, and sooner or later, the press would find out. The press would have a field day if they knew.

Neji could just imagine the titles: **Scandal in the Hyuuga Family**. Really, Neji hated press. They weren't only annoying, they could take a truth, and twist and turn it into something unrecognisable. They were the piranhas of the society. Satisfied with his rant, Neji turned to Hinata. "You want to take a shower or...?" he asked, trailing off when she blushed a bright, cherry red. What was she... ah. He never would have suspected that Hinata could have a dirty mind.

Then again, he was doing a lot of corrupting, lately. It wasn't _his _fault that Hinata was so irresistible, though... it was hers. Stupid, large, lavender eyes, stupid silky long indigo hair, stupid milky white skin, stupid thick, black lashes, stupid C-Cups, stupid screwable ass. Honestly, only Hinata would be able to make him think such course and vulgar things. Women were usually she-devils that Neji liked to avoid, but even if he wasn't born in such a predicament, Hinata was a hard woman to avoid. She was too angel like to not crave her presence.

He was thinking those things as Hinata entered the shower. Really, there were hundreds of different bathrooms he could use here in the Hyuuga household, but it would be too suspicious if he walked out of his room to another bathroom, especially when it was common knowledge that here, in the Hyuuga household, there were always matching bathrooms to each bedroom. It would also be too suspicious if Hinata was to walk out of his room, sporting the same outfit she was wearing yesterday. Anyway, it was a lose-lose situation, either way. He would just have to wait for Hinata to come out of the shower, even if just thinking about it was placing him in a not-so-comfortable situation...

Hinata was too damn irresistible for her own good.

Ten unfortunate minutes later, Hinata could be seen walking out of the bathroom with a fluffy white towel covering her body. Neji quickly stood up and swiftly walked into the shower room, grateful to have the chance to take care of his own 'problem'. He turned the shower temperature as cold as it would go, and stepped into the ice cold glass box.

His misery paid off, however, to sweet relief as his problem was taken care of. Now, if he could keep it that was... that would be all that Neji could ask for. He was already in deep shit, anyway. When Neji finally finished in the shower, he stepped out onto warm marble floor, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He walked back into the bedroom, where a fully clothed Hinata awaited him (she had changed during his time in the shower, he guessed) fidgeting nervously. He took a bewildered stagger towards her. "What's wrong?" he demanded, looking at her intensely.

"Father w-w-wishes to m-me-eet u-us." her stuttering was worse than usual, but Neji found that understandable, as he was also feeling a ball of guilt in his stomach. Not only was _he _a formidable man, with the resent events that transpired between them, it would be awkward to an unbearable degree...

He quickly dressed himself, (Hinata had turned around blushing, and he barely refrained from teasing) and together, they walked in quick strides towards his office. Hinata held his hand- a habit from childhood, it was not so unusual, but somehow, it had a more intimate feel to it- in fright. Neji opened the large, oak door, which showed them an unpleasant sight.

There stood Hiashi Hyuuga, in all his glory, his expression a stone mask. That was OK, though. Neji and Hinata had grown up with that expression set upon his cold face. "Hinata, Neji" he greeted stiffly. "I have some news to share with you."

"F-f-father" Hinata meekly mumbled, while Neji only nodded. He did not like this man. He mad Hinata feel like a weak, worthless individual most of her life.

"Neji, in a few months, will be sent to a special business school. He will learn how to inherit the company. The details will be delivered in an envelope tomorrow. That is all." Neji felt fury clench in his stomach. This man, he dare take Hinata away from him? But before he could speak up, Hinata nudged him in the stomach. Hinata was always the peace maker, after all.

As they turned to leave, he called out, "your friendly sibling relationship is impressing clients. They think that we are very family orientated. Keep it up. After all, you are brother and sister."

Hinata paled, but Neji grabbed her arm and walked out the door. As always, his father always knew, even unknowingly, all the right words to say to disturb them.

But still, that ball of guilt lay like iron in his stomach.

**Yes, whoohoo, they're siblings! That's the first part! There will be three parts! I will not post them until all tree parts are done!**

**I LOVE INCEST!  
Cheeres, Aurora-chan!**


	2. Sin II

**This is the second part. Look, if u hate incest, why bother reading this? I find incest interesting. Deal with it. I mean... look at the forbidden-niss of it all! :) :D, ;D I was thinking of doing Neji first, then maybe a ItaHina... how about Lust? It will still be on this fic, though. Well, we'll see. Enjoy! Oh and this is _not _a NejiTen. It's a NejiHina. Ok, this is a timeskip as well. Neji already went to his, err, school, and they already discussed their feelings for each other, and discovered them (feelings) mutual. **

Guilty Pleasure: Sin II

Neji was tempted to hit his head against the wall. The nerve of the woman! Not only had she flirted with him, she had even tried to kiss him! He had told her numerous times that he was _not _interested, but she refused to take a hint. Sighing, he took a picture out of his pocket. Neji stared at it, feeling a pang of loneliness strike his heart. He missed her. The last time he saw her was in September, and now it was the end of December.

He felt someone sit next to him, and mentally groaned. It was the she-devil that kept bothering him. What was her name again? Tintin? Temtem? No, he remembered it now, it was Tonton (he still got the name wrong. It's actually Tenten). An annoying girl, with an annoying attitude. "What'cha looking at?" she asked, trying to look at the picture. He showed it to her, hoping against hope that she'd get a hint.

She stared at it. "Your girlfriend?" she asked finally showing some uncertainty. He kept silent, not agreeing or denying, because, even though she was his sister, she _was _in a way, his girlfriend. "You must love her a lot." she mumbled under her breath. He stared at her, and nodded. Tonton had no idea. He loved her, more than life itself. As a sister, as well as a woman. Which was a curse in a blessing.

Tomorrow was the day that he would finally see her. It would be the start of winter holidays; the day he would be able to go home. Luckily, father would be absent as well. Some big deal business in Austria was taking up all of his attention. For that, Neji was grateful. He had never liked father. Unfortunately, his father always had preferred him over Hinata; for that, he could never forgive him. As Tonton still sat next to him, he felt it appropriate to relay his love for Hinata, in an effort to get her to move away. "I'll finally see her tomorrow." he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Tonton to hear.

Tonton shifted uncomfortably, and finally backed away, to Neji's relief. She went back to her friends; people that Neji couldn't bother to pay any attention to. Over her shoulder, she said, "Have a good holiday, Neji!" and that was that. Unluckily, Neji knew it was proper etiquette to answer back.

"You too, Tonton." proper etiquette or not, he wouldn't have replied if he wasn't sure that she had gotten the hint. A vein popped on her head, to his surprise.

"It's Tenten", she said, before she disappeared from view. Neji frowned. He was sure that it was Tonton...

"Come on, Tonton!" the Vice-Principal said as she passed Neji's bench. A pig followed, at her heels. Ah, so that's were he got Tonton from... but looking at the pig, then at Tenten, he had to say that he could see why he went wrong. There weren't a lot of differences between the two... (This is Neji POV, so don't blame me, please. I'm just relaying his thoughts and feelings on the subject) He sighed, looking at the sky. It was tomorrow. He couldn't wait.

The next morning, he entered the train that would lead him home. He sat on one of the benches, and stared out the window. It was snowing. Hinata loved the snow... in fact, it was her birthday tomorrow. He had gotten her a necklace. A scowl crossed his face as a now familiar figure sat next to him. "Can I meet her?" Tenten asked, her common brown eyes staring at him. "Can I meet the girl you're in love with?" A frown came upon his face.

"Why do you want to?" he asked, answering her question with another question. Tenten stared at him with unhappiness, clearly not liking were this conversation was going.

"Well, I want to meet the girl that got what I wanted before I did. Is that so wrong?" he hated selfish women. Neji shrugged her off.

"Yes." he replied stonily, refusing her request outright. "You may not meet her."

"You're such a party-pooper!" Tenten pouted, and bit the inside of her cheek. "Whatever, I'm probably going to see her tomorrow. The Hyuuga birthday bash, right? Well, I'm invited. Sucks to be you!" she stuck her tongue out, as she stood up and walked away from him to where her friends were. He paled as he processed her words. Shit.

She was going to think that he was in love with his sister, if he saw her tomorrow. Which he was, but that was beside the point._ She was going to learn their secret! _He calmed down, when he realised that he had not confirmed anything. If she recognized Hinata as his sister tomorrow, he could just deny everything, and remind her that he hadn't confirmed anything. That was good.

His posture once again relaxed, as he fell into a dreamless slumber, awaiting to be reunited with his beloved, once again. (That was horribly cheesy. And extra corny.)

A few hours later, he was at the train station. A limo probably awaited him outside; which was expected for he was the heir to the Hyuuga Corps., after all. He eagerly got off the train after it stopped, and searched for the board that said 'Neji Hyuuga'. There it was. Ignoring Tenten, he followed the chauffeur, that would take him home.

The ride was less that an hour home, to his relief, and soon enough, they were entering the driveway of the Hyuuga mansion. He eagerly got off the limo, and started searching for Hinata. The maids and butlers would take care of any extra luggage he had.

After searching what felt like all of the rooms of the Hyuuga mansion, he had finally located Hinata at the library. Due to his internal giddiness, he forgot to act the image of an arrogant heir. "Guess who?" his hands went over her eyes, as his mouth whispered in her ear.

"Father?" she whispered back, in what Neji hoped a joking matter. He scowled, not wanting to be mistaken for stick-up-his-ass Hiashi Hyuuga. "Just kidding. Brother?" he inwardly sighed in relief, and kissed Hinata's cheek. He peeked at what she was reading. Tips for Gardening. Typical. Hinata always seemed to have a weakness for plants, one that Neji himself didn't share.

"How are you, Hinata?" he asked as he sat down next to her, and then made her sit on his lap (they were on a couch). " Better with me, I hope?" Hinata giggled at his attempted smoothness, and snuggled into his chest.

"Yes. I love you, Neji. But all was well; everything passed slowly." he nodded, taking in her answer. A warm feeling bubbled inside his chest; he could never get bored of Hinata saying I love you to him. It was the best feeling in the world. And yet, he ignored the small ball of guilt and sin that also came along with the romantic love for his sister. He was certain that that feeling would stay for the rest of his life, as long as he was with Hinata. It was a small price to pay.

The kissed her, vaguely wondering how she could taste so nice. Luckily, there was no maids in the room; no one to see them. They were safe.

The next morning, Neji woke up early, and it took him a few moments to figure out why. It was Hinata's birthday today! She was turning seventeen. He got groggily got up from bed. After they had kissed at the library, yesterday, Hinata had so _kindly _informed him that her friends were coming over in a bit, so she had had to leave. Neji had sulked for the rest of the day. No matter; he was going to make today perfect.

He walked to the shower. After showering, he had to go pick out a suit for this evening; it was Hinata's birthday bash, after all.

Grumbling, he fidgeted with his tie. Why were there so many people at the birthday bash, again? Oh, he remembered, to put the Hyuuga company in 'better name', or something. How stupid. Did everything have to be used as a way of profit?

He searched for Hinata with his eyes. Ah, there she was, in the strapless lavender gown. She looked beautiful, like always. Sometimes, he found it unfair how beautiful she was. When was he going to give his present? Maybe he should give it after they cut the cake? He nodded to himself; yes, that seemed like a suitable time. He walked up to her anyway. _Someone _had to protect her from those disgusting lustful eyes directed towards her... towards something _his. _Some men were beyond disgusting...

"Care for a dance, my lady?" he asked, quietly enough for only her to hear. It was OK to dance with her in public, after all, she was his sister; but it wasn't OK for others to hear the playful tone he used when he spoke with her. That would warrant some unwanted suspicion.

Hinata giggled. "Of course, kind sir" she mimicked, whispering. He took her hand, and led her to the dance floor. They could only have one dance before it got too suspicious. He pulled her closer to him, burying his nose in her soft hair.

"I need to give you my present..." he mumbled in her hair, relief filling his eyes as she nodded. He took her hand, away from the prying eyes of the guests, failing to notice the figure trailing behind them. He led her towards the vacant corridor, and when he was sure that it was just them, took out the box from his trousers' pocket and thrust it in her hands. He noted her happy face with satisfaction.

She opened the box, and her eyes lightened up as she took into account what was there. The necklace was platinum, and it the locket was heart shaped with a diamond in the middle. Neji had taken a lot of time picking it out. She hugged him, and said, "Thank you, Neji!" and kissed him. Neji felt like he was in heaven. She rarely initiated kisses.

He kissed her back, but she pulled back the moment they heard a startled gasp. Neji whirled around, eyes widening as he saw Tenten. She had her hands clasped over her mouth, her eyes watering. "Y-y-your s-s-sister" she stammered, her figure still motionless. "You love your sister!" she exclaimed, as she started to tremble. "Th-that's why! But that's so sad!" she had tears in her eyes for reasons Neji did not know. Then she ran away.

"Will she tell?" Hinata asked him, her eyes worried. Neji shrugged.

"I don't know." he had a poker face, but on the inside, he was equally worried. He couldn't- _wouldn't- _let anything come between him and Hinata. Especially another woman, like Tenten.

He still thought the name Tonton suited her better.

"L-let's g-go back to the p-party." Hinata mumbled, and took his hand, leading him back to the mass of people, where they'd have to hide their love.

If only she wasn't his sister...

**Well then, Cliffy! Will Tenten tell? She _did _have a crush on Neji. Not one review! C'mon guys! Well, there's only one more part after this, and then it's finished! I will finish this fic! No matter what!**

**Please review! Sincerely, Aurora-chan!**


	3. Sin III

**Well, this seems to be the final chapter. I got only four reviews so far- man, people seem to hate sibling x sibling incest! :D Whatever. Like I said, I am doing this because I have this idea in my head, and all in all, I _want to finish something for once! _Anyway, after this, there will probably be more stories, and it'll turn out to be a Hinata Harem. But for now, it's NejiHina.**

Guilty Pleasure: Sin III

Neji stared at Hinata's back, head blank. She had on a white dress, which Neji had long since deducted a wedding dress. When had this happened?

Earlier in the day when Neji had come back for spring holidays, father had informed him that Hinata was to have an arranged marriage that day for the good of the company, to Itachi Uchiha, the CEO of the Uchiha company. By arranged marriage, the two companies would bond, and their riches would grow even larger. Neji was stricken, and when he asked why his father hadn't told him earlier, he had stated that Neji would just get in the way, and try and stop the marriage from happening.

And now here he was, staring at Hinata's wedding dress, watching her get prepared to be wed to someone other that _him. _"Why, Hinata?" he said quietly, knowing that she could hear him. "Was I not good enough? Are you that ashamed of me? Why did you agree?" he continued, his voice filled with sorrow and grief.

Hinata didn't reply at first, and just stood there quietly, her back to him. "Where would it end, Neji?" she finally said, and to his surprise, didn't stutter. "I will only ever love you... but won't it get suspicious? The Hyuuga heirs have no boyfriends or girlfriends? The truth never stays hidden... what then?" Neji was stumped. She said that she loved him, but that it wouldn't work out. Well, guess what, he'd _make _it work out.

"Run away with me." he said, deadly serious. Her eyes widened in surprise. She seemed stunned. She turned around to face him, her eyebrows furrowed. "We'd go to Bali, or maybe France. They allow incest there. I know French. I have around 500,000 Euros, and with that, we should be able to get by" he explained in a rush. "We'll get married... no one will ever know who we are."

She seemed to think about it, then slowly nodded. "How do we get out of here, though?" she asked, worry engraved in her eyes. Neji took out a cellphone, scrolled through the numbers, and called.

"Hey, Tenten, we need your help. Father tried to force Hinata into an arranged marriage, and we request your help for a ride to get us to the nearest airport. You need to be prompt, the marriage ceremony begins in around... ten minutes." he hung up, ignoring her indignant sputters on the other side of the phone.

Yes, a few months ago, right after he had started school again, Tenten had confronted him. It was not the type of confrontation he expected, however. She had started crying about how sad it must be to be in love with your own sister, and then she had said if he ever needed help with anything he could call her, and she gave her phone number. It was one of the most bizarre experiences of Neji's life.

However, after said confrontation, he and Tenten grew to be friends. She was a nice girl, really, and he was grateful that she met him and Hinata. When he had given Tenten's phone number to Hinata, she seemed happy, and thanked him. Hinata told him that she had made a very good friend, and spoke with Tenten regularly. It seemed that Tenten's phone number had become very handy in their time of need.

Hinata took off her wedding dress, not caring where she threw it. This wedding dress would have marked a sad occasion, rather than a happy one. Neji impatiently looked out the door, slightly panicking as he saw a bridesmaid make her way towards them. "No time to dress, Hinata. Here, put on my jacket" he murmured, as he threw Hinata his jacket. He went to open the large window on the outer wall.

Luckily, they were on the first floor. He was sure that Hinata would have written a note had she had the time. She ran over to were he was and he lifted her up, and over the window. He himself went after her, stepping next to her on the grass. They made their way out of the Hyuuga mansion. When they had walked over to the gates, they noticed Tenten at the wheel of a yellow Porsche. She seemed to grin at them, motioning them to come over. Hinata stepped into the car, in the back seat, but to her surprise, so did Neji. He didn't want to stray far from her, because he was inwardly panicked that if she left his side, he'd never see her again, and she'd be married to that arrogant Uchiha ass.

"Step on it, T-t-tenten," to his-and Tenten's- utter astonishment, it was Hinata that mumbled that out, not him. She seemed eager to get away from the church that was next to the Hyuuga mansion. Not that he could blame her; Neji was feeling the same desire to get away, himself.

That church almost took away the love of his life. What if he had come home yesterday? He'd find Hinata married off to some rich bastard, and not to him. That was unforgivable, in his opinion. "To where?" Tenten asked, although she had already started driving. Why was she driving when she didn't know where she was driving to? Women... Neji didn't think that he could ever understand them.

"The airport." he replied, not bothering to engage in other small talk. What was the point anyway? What could he say when he and his sister were running away from home to another country so that they could indulge in the forbidden love they had for each other? Oh yeah, nothing. Nothing that he could think of, anyway.

Tenten took Hinata's advice, to step on it, a wee bit too seriously. Hinata was clinging to him for dear life as Tenten proved herself to be the master of the traffic. She was swerving around cars of all different sizes, and wasn't paying any attention to the colour of the traffic lights. Neji lost count on how many red lights they passed. After the myriads flashing red lights, came a stream of sharp, deadly turns. Neji was glad that he had a habit of putting on his seatbelt, otherwise, he had a feeling that he would have found himself on the leather floor in front of him.

Hinata tumbled on his lap at an unusually sharp turn, having accidentally released her seatbelt. God, he thought, staring blankly out the window, how come a police car haven't come chasing us yet? This was bound to be illegal. He thought too soon, however, as a police car came flashing behind them. To Hinata's (and his) horror, Tenten seemed to only take this as a challenge. They found themselves locked in a really bad movie scene as Tenten doubled her speed to 140 mph, and grinned in renewed vigour. Hinata seemed to be regretting her words, and had her hands clasped in a prayer. Neji just really wanted to get through this day alive.

Five minutes later, after having lost the annoying police car, they were situated in front of the largest airport in the city. Tenten seemed proud of herself, as the time it would have usually taken to drive here from the Hyuuga estate would have been one hour, and she had cut it down to a meer fifteen minutes. What a scary woman. Neji doubted that he'd ever regret not seeing her driving skills again. He would rather not go through such an experience twice.

Hinata however, was a whole different matter. She seemed pale and sweaty from the drive, her eyes still open in fear. "Great," he muttered to Tenten. "You have caused her to go into shock." she simply gave her salutations.

"Here is a suitcase full of clothing you probably forgot to take", she told them with a bright smile on her face. She seemed to drive often, then. He shuddered. The poor, poor policeman of the city... Yet, he nodded to her in gratitude, silently thanking her for all she had done. "It includes the hygiene equipment as well as the clothes. And any other knick-knacks I though appropriate to take. Like protection." at that, Hinata seemed to snap out of her shock filled daze, and blushed a bright, cherry red. Tenten was as subtle as a dragon with dry wood.

"T-tenten, t-t-that w-w-was h-h-highly u-u-un-unecessary" Hinata said, her stammer as bad as ever. How Tenten managed to do that in a span of ten minutes was beyond him... maybe she had a psycho vision? He wouldn't put anything past that dragon/pig woman. Yes, he still remembered calling her Tonton, once upon a time. And he still thought that name suited her better.

"Well, pleasant as this reminiscing is, we must leave. Hiashi will realise what has gone on, and will come to take my Hinata back. Tenten, thank you." he said, looking her in the eyes. He was truly more grateful than he could ever express.

"Yes, Tenten, thank you for all you have done for us. We will never forget it" Hinata had sobered up, and thanked Tenten without stuttering. She gave her a hug. Tenten smiled at them, and ushered them towards the airport doors. They knew that this was were they must part. Tenten would be taken in for questioning if she was caught here. Their father would go to such lengths, he was sure.

"Bye" Tenten said sadly, and that was the last they saw of her as Neji took the luggage and led Hinata into the airport and the check out desk. They would have to start to live like commoners- but Neji wasn't bothered, as an heir, it was part of his father's training to live like a commoner for a year. It came in handy now. They had to save their money, so they could get a job, and live normally. Somehow, Neji had a feeling that they could never be normal. They had too many talents for that... Hyuuga would always be Hyuuga, after all.

Walking up to the lady at the checkout desk, he commanded, "Two tickets on express service for two, to France. Earliest flight available."

They later found themselves on that very flight, and even if it was economy class, they were happy. They could love each other. No one would know... or disapprove.

And even then, years later, after Hiashi had failed to find them in France, making Hanabi, the overlooked child heir instead, they would be found in their own apartment, happy. What seemed like an impossible venture had turned out to be the most important event in their lives. They had married, Neji had become a wealthy business man, while Hinata had become involved with herbs, and gardening. Their late mother had always gardened when they were small, and those traits had been passed along to Hinata.

"Neji, I h-h-have to t-t-tell you s-s-something..." they were sitting in the dining room in their house, and Hinata was stuttering, a habit that she had dropped a long time ago. Neji looked at her intensely, wondering what she could possibly have to say. Neji thought that he knew all of Hinata's secrets... But it seemed that as life went on, she had made new secrets.

"Yes, Hinata?" he asked curiously, racking his brain for what she could possibly be hiding that he didn't know about.

"I'm pregnant..." she said, and Neji was utterly shocked. He was going to be a father... he was going to be a father! He let out a quiet oh in wonder, and went over to kiss Hinata on the lips.

"That's great Hinata" he said, and his love was so great for her, that it felt like it was eating him apart. Like always, there was that small amount of guilt in his stomach that he ignored, as always.

After all, life went on.

And the forbidden was only forbidden if you made it so.

**Yeah, I felt the ending was a bit rushed, but oh well. This was supposed to be a short fic, anyways. So how about it! Please review! It didn't end it the direction that I wanted it to, but oh well, at least it gives closure (or so I hope). Thank you for reading my fic, but be warned, I might have a bit more added later! The next one will probably be ItaHina. But for now it is _finished. _YAY!**

**Review, Aurora-chan!**


End file.
